The goal of the RCMI Statistical and Epidemiological (Epistat) Research Group is to continue the further development of the epidemiology and biostatistical core resource. This resource will provide expert consultation to RCMI and university researchers in the areas of Epidemiology, statistics, data archival and computer applications. Provide methodological, statistical, and other technical support (including selecting research methods, conceptualization, operationalization, sampling, observation or data collection, data processing and data analyzing) to RCMI and university investigators involved in the biomedical, clinical, and epidemiological research. Develop among RCMI instigators, university faculty, medical and allied health students, and medical residents a basic understanding of biomedical and epidemiologic research design, including planning studies, sampling, data management and rapid and accurate data analysis. Develop the capability to design and conduct needs assessments, community surveys of medical and psychological health, epidemiological and sociological studies, and community examination surveys to assess the health status and risk factors for disease of the minority population residing in the south central Los Angeles. Establish an epidemiologic and statistical core working group which will foster an atmosphere conductive to the exchange of ideas and the conceptualization of research projects among faculty, medical residents and allied health students. The areas of primary concern are epidemiology, biostatistics and medical sociology. Additionally, to establish under RCMI/Epistat Core and extended Epistat working group composed of pidemiologists, statisticians an social researchers from the university and surrounding institutions. Continue our archival and analyzing of relevant dat on the health of minority populations from existing federal, state and local sources.